Batteries convert stored chemical energy into electrical energy and are commonly used as energy sources. Typically, a battery comprises one or more electrochemical cells including a negative electrode, a positive electrode, an electrolyte, and one or more battery components. For example, a battery may comprise a battery component such as pasting paper and/or a capacitance layer. Pasting paper is generally used to support wet lead paste during the manufacturing process of electrochemical cells in lead acid batteries including VRLA batteries. Capacitance layers generally provide a reservoir of electrons for batteries which provides quick initial discharges and recharge pulses.
Such battery components should be chemically, mechanically, and electrochemically stable under the strongly reactive environments in the battery during operation, should not adversely interact with the electrolyte and/or electrode materials, and have no deleterious effect on the battery's performance (e.g., energy production, cycle life, safety). For example, the battery component should not degrade, leach harmful components, react in a negative way with the electrode materials, allow short circuits to form between the electrodes, and/or crack or break during battery assembly and/or operation. Batteries components also play a role in determining the assembly speed of the battery, as well as the performance during service. For example, during assembly, the properties of pasting paper may affect its processability. Though many battery components exist, improvements are needed.